New Life
by basicallygrey
Summary: As Shancai struggles to find AhSi a present for their one year marriage anniversary, the couple stumble upon something more precious. Collection of moments of married life and early parenthood inspired by Meteor Garden (2018 adaptation).
1. Brief Introduction

"Come on, my little pig. We're going to be late." AhSi's impatient voice boomed into the room. A smile crawled onto Shancai's lips as she continued to wade through the pile of shoes sitting in the wardrobe. The pale pink pumps she had worn earlier in the week had to be buried among these shoes somewhere; she couldn't get away with wearing her white sneakers this time around. Reaching into the pile, her fingers grazed upon something scaly, making her stomach churn in realisation. Shancai eagerly pulled the shoe from the pile, surprise flooding her face. The green shoe. The catalyst of the great romance between Shancai and AhSi was grasped in her hand, and she tenderly stroked the shoe. _Hey. Green shoe guy._ The tension and anxiety from their first meeting seemed to resurface momentarily as her heart began to race and her stomach continued tying itself in knots. Her fingers danced along the green scales but then ceased when they entered a hole at the sole of the shoe. Shancai screwed up her face in distress.

Before she could properly register how the shoe became destroyed, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her from the ground. A warm chuckle tickled Shancai's ear as the arms swung her into the air.

"AhSi! Put me down!" Shancai laughed, but his grip only tightened.

"Never!" AhSi retaliated, nuzzling his nose into her squirming shoulder. She kicked her legs wildly, but the sunny grin plastered on her face took away any seriousness of an escape attempt from AhSi.

"I need to find my shoes!" She laughed. AhSi threw Shancai playfully onto the bed, heartily laughing at Shancai's distress. The air became sweet around them, the mood lightened with their tickling fingers and contagious laughter.

"I thought you already found your shoes last night, silly girl." He playfully chastised, jumping onto the bed beside her. His hands crept up onto Shancai, who felt immobilised on her back by his electric touch. He propped himself up on his knees and directed his brilliant smile to her as his hands found their way to her face. Shancai's breath faltered and the blood rushed into her cheeks at AhSi's touch, their faces now mere inches apart. She always loved that moment, the moment when AhSi was so close she could feel the warmth of his nervous breath. His eyes were alight with a mischievousness she had become very well acquainted with over the past two years, and they always hinted at the love he held so dearly for her.

"You thought wrong because I didn't." Shancai replied, almost as a whisper. AhSi moved steadily towards her, gently brushing his lips across hers, sending her heart beating as if she had run a marathon. She almost moaned at the simple gesture, with the heat between them becoming almost unbearable. His breath tickled her face like a soft breeze, unleashing the butterflies within her, and she pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips to his in a rush of adrenaline. _I could stay here forever_ , she thought, sliding into his arms as he lowered himself further onto her. Even with their eyes closed they could sense each other's' movements, anticipating every breath and expression of exaltation and passion. Their hands held each other close, gripping as if they were to lose themselves if they let go.

A curt phone ring interrupted the blissful reality, breaking apart their intimate trance. Shancai fluttered her eyelids and saw only the big, gorgeous eyes of AhSi gazing at her apologetically before detaching himself from her grip and retrieving the buzzing phone. She sighed at the loss of his warmth, already missing his touch. AhSi answered the phone call, his face transforming into the familiar guise of his business alter-ego; furrowred eyebrows, serious feautres, and a straight, tight mouth. Shancai sat up and fidgeted with the end of her frilly pink dress, nerves creeping in about the content of the phone call. Was their business in trouble? Had the press pictured something they shouldn't have? Have their stocks plummeted? Never would Shancai have believed it if her future, married self told her she was going to be the one worrying in the relationship. However, she wasn't married to anyone the least bit unextraordinary, and that level of impulse and passion in a person needed someone in the sidelines constantly stressing.

AhSi ended the call, sighing heavily and pushing his hand down his face. Shancai put her worry on hold for a mere moment, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Our business is soaring right now, but they need a bit more clarification of what we're about and what we intend to do in the future." AhSi said, slipping his phone into his pocket absent-mindedly. His eyes were trained on the floor long enough for Shancai to suspect that there was something missing in his story. She slid off the bed and sauntered over to her husband, holding onto his arm and gently resting her head on his shoulder - well, as close to his shoulder and she could reach.

"Is that all?" Shancai asked. He let out another sigh.

"There's a short press conference I have to attend tomorrow in order to straighten out the concerns that the clients have." He looks down at AhSi with a defeated expression. "In London." Shancai gasped and hugged his arm tighter, nuzzling into it, almost as if collecting everything about him before he leaves. AhSi laughed and petted Shancai's head like an owner to a dog. "I'm not leaving right now, silly girl." Shancai stopped nuzzling momentarily, a little dizzy from the movement. Her heart sank at the realisation of AhSi being away from her. Yes, she's independent and has definitely survived without AhSi's touch, but recently, his touch had an added comfort to it that she wanted to hold onto for dear life.

"Are you gonna miss me?" AhSi asked, his eyebrows perched up. Shancai scoffed, shoving AhSi with her arm. But she simpered a little, like the puppy she unintentionally became in that moment.

"Yes." Shancai murmured. Her husband's fingers slowly stroked her black hair, moving his fingers in a soothing rhythm along her head.

"I'll only be gone for a night. Then again, you might die without my guidance and brilliance." AhSi said, a mischievous smile lighting up his face. Shancai's heart leapt at the sight of that smile on her face, but didn't cease the impulse to shove him away from her, a playful smile glued to her face.


	2. Bonding

Jiang Xiaoyou looks absolutely beautiful when she smiles. It fills my heart with so much warmth and joy, Shancai thought that her heart might burst. Her eyes glisten in the sparkling fairy lights, almost as if there were stars in her eyes. For so long, Shancai really did believe that Ximen was purely a boy after a thousand girls hearts, wanting a role in their lives before exiting without a word onto another. But the golden ring on his finger encapsulates the transformation of his character from flirtatious and temporary to permanent and passionately in love. Ximen and Xiaoyou's golden rings meet when they touch hands, the couple making their way into the centre of the ballroom. The faces of family members and friends are lit up like Christmas lights around the room, and smiles are hitched high and bright. Shancai believed she was the proudest and happiest of them all when the couple began their first dance as a married pair. Tears welled up in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks at the sight of her best friend finally finding pure happiness.

While his gaze might have initially been trained on one of his best friends dancing with the love of his life, Ahsi was quickly fixated on Shancai. In the warm glow of the fairy lights, his wife looked radiant. Her smile seemed to refract a shining light that only AhSi could witness, making her even more beautiful. AhSi would forever rebuke his previous thoughts about Shancai's plain features after seeing her tonight. He reached out to her and thumbed away a tear from under her eye. She looked at him lovingly, smiling even wider, and fell into his open arms.

"They are perfect for each other." Shancai whispered. Xiaoyou twirled under Ximen's arm, her face reaching its maximum blush before a short giggle escaped her lips. Ximen's eyes never left hers, enamoured by the girl in his arms.

AhSi smiled. "Yeah. Almost as perfect as us." He beamed, resting his head on Shancai's head. Shancai only giggled before playfully slapping him on the hand. AhSi let out a silent 'ow!', feigning hurt. "Why did you do that?" He asked. Shancai shrugged, the heat slowly rising into her cheeks.

"Just let them have their moment of perfection without you stumping them with your pride." She didn't believe that she would get a better thrill from anything other than being a smart-ass to AhSi. He needs it for his ego, just as she needs it for hers. And that's why they work.

Soon after Ximen's and Xiaoyou's first dance has officially concluded, the host invites other couples and such to the dance floor. Another slow song plays, continuing the romantic theme of the night. On any other evening, or perhaps any other events, AhSi would've shot up from his seat and gallantly gotten onto one knee to ask Shancai for a dance, but tonight felt different. The guests were more sedated and relaxed, the music was softer and more acoustic, and the atmosphere hinted at a secreted nostalgia that AhSi rarely taps into. AhSi looked out to the ballroom and focused his attention on Xiaoyou. Except it wasn't her, it was Shancai. Shancai, wearing that white gown that really transformed her into a princess. Her black fringe shimmered, and even know he knew that there were moments where it was her refuge, she beamed proudly from beneath it. _I do._ And that wasn't Ximen who bedazzled in the cole-black tuxedo. It was him. The smile that had felt so unwelcome months before naturally perched on her face. His usual pineapple hairdo was eased into a gentle comb, and his heart was beating a million miles an hour. But when both he and Shancai stood in front of each other, dressed in royal elegance, the answer to all his problems would always be her. It was her. Everything of his, of him, was her and hers.

Shancai was lying on AhSi, admiring the newly-married couple, when she felt a warm, gentle tickle on her ear.

"Would you like to dance?" AhSi asked. Shancai's heart beat quickened ever so slightly, so she nodded and rose off of AhSi, taking his hands, and allowing him to lead her to the floor. Tonight, Shancai had the distinct feeling that AhSi's mood was in sync with hers, as he scooped her into his embrace and began to sway to the soft acoustic song. He was unusually gentle, not to say that he's always brutally tough and such. But his fingers seemed to linger every time her touched her, and his breath was slightly jagged and almost nervous.

"Are you okay?" Shancai whispered, her head leaning against his chest. AhSi sighed before answering.

"Can you believe that we're almost one year married?" He asked, disbelief flooding his voice. "It's gone by so fast, and yet, it still feels like yesterday when you said you'd marry me." The butterflies in Shancai's stomach flutter wildly within her, warming her insides and making her feel fuzzy. She couldn't bring herself to say something that wouldn't ruin the moment, so she continued to sway rhythmically in AhSi's arms.

"I love you, Shancai. You are my everything that ever was and ever will be." Shancai sighed happily, nuzzling her head into his chest softly, reciprocating his emotions. At moments like these, Shancai liked to close her eyes and try to picture her life without this man in her arms. She would most likely still be in the fishing village with her parents, selling her prized squid recipe to eager villagers and food manics. She would never fully experience the love and safety that lies in the arms of AhSi. Shancai quickly opens her eyes again, holding onto AhSi tighter than she had, as if she were to lose this perfect moment.

The night concluded in a whirl of formalities and lingering, passionate looks. Yes, while the bride and groom did emanate happiness and passion throughout the evening, Shancai's thoughts were filled by the gentle, loving presence of AhSi. AhSi felt it too, the soft touches between him and his wife, the curious glances, the sexual tension that bubbled to an almost overbearing level.

AhSi swung open the door of the Doaming mansion, his hand warm in Shancai's. The staff had retired to their quarters hours before the couple arrived, with the lights out throughout the place except for where they stood. Like a change in weather, as soon as the door closed, AhSi swept his arm under Shancai and hoisted her into his arms, a mischevious smile forming on his lips. Shancai's infectious giggle followed the gesture, her drooping eyes now wide awake and alert.

"AhSi!" Shancai half-whispered, kicking her legs and lightly beating her fists against his chest. AhSi only flashed a quick smile before taking off up the staircase with his bounty in his arms, securely holding her as if they were truly on the run. The only thing that was on the run was AhSi, shifting from his nostalgic, gentle haze to enamourement and obsession.

If it wasn't AhSi's thundering footsteps that disturbed the peaceful night's sleep of the staff, it was the sudden burst of laughter from Shancai as AhSi bolted into their bedroom and threw her on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, revelling in the sweet symphony of his wife's sounds. Gone was any fatigue that AhSi had at that moment, and gone was any self-control. Shancai was lying on her back, making a feeble attempt to stop her face from beaming at the boy at the edge of the bed.

"AhSi! Are you drunk or crazy?" Shancai laughed, trying to prop herself up on her hands. AhSi slid off his jacket and crawled onto the bed, making each step slow and precise.

"Maybe a little both." AhSi admitted, reaching Shancai. Something about AhSi's expression made Shancai's heart race. Perhaps it was the way that his eyes shone in the dim light and looked at her so lovingly, or maybe the way he was slightly biting his lip as his face came closer to hers. The heat between them was more palpable now, so defined and raw.

"Shancai," AhSi whispered, his hand reaching the back of Shancai's neck. The hair that covered her arms and legs shot up at AhSi's touch, and the knot in her stomach unfurled with anticipation. Before Shancai could utter a response, AhSi pressed his lips onto hers, bringing her head closer to his. She found herself curving her body into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his body as he carefully laid her down. Their breaths quickly escalated to meet their fervent needs, the pair taking in turns to take off each other's clothes without breaking their touch. It was quite the sight; AhSi tore the back of Shancai's dress right next to the zipper and two of the buttons on AhSi's shirt snapped off in the heat of their passion. They didn't even notice, haphazardly pushing the clothes off the bed. Even though the night was chilly and the windows allowed the cool air throughout the mansion, nothing could cool down the passion between them.

As AhSi slid his hand up Shancai's back and let his fingers play with the fastening of her bra, Shancai's breath caught in her throat. Her mind launched into panic mode as her stomach began sloshing around everything inside her, her dinner threatening to come up her throat. AhSi's lips were soft against her neck when she pressed her hand against his bare chest. She swung her legs out from under him gently and wrapped her arms around her waist, her insides escalating in uneasiness.

"Shancai, what is it?" AhSi struggled to find words as he caught his breath, taken aback by the abrupt push. Shancai's eyes were trained on the ground beneath her legs, her arms tightening their wrap around her stomach. She inhaled deeply, hoping to satiate her stomach pains and gurgles. Her eyes closed as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat, her breath bringing down her heart rate and sideswiping her panic. Finding the energy in her, she smiled weakly at AhSi, whose concerned look beside her sent a tremor through her body.

"I feel-" was all Shancai could say before she felt the tickle in her throat. She leapt off the bed and rushed into the bathroom, collapsing onto her knees before the toilet.

"Shancai!" AhSi called, anxiety laced in his voice. He, too, threw the covers off the bed and leapt, entering the bathroom, panicked. Lolling her head over the mouth of the bowl did Shancai throw up everything that was in her, one hand reaching over the toilet, the other gripping into her stomach. AhSi flew to the cupboards under the sink, pulling out a towel and wetting it a little, before rushing to his wife, his heart in his throat.

Shancai continued unpacking her stomach for a couple of moments. AhSi could only watch and hold the towels, helpless to this sickness that plagued Shancai. Shancai's mind swarmed in fear. Why is she sick? Was it something she ate? She briefly cast her mind back to the evening, not recalling anything unusual among the foods she ate. Perhaps she drank too much champagne? Perhaps, perhaps… Shancai tried to shut out the final possibility, but it seeped into her thoughts at the forefront of her mind. Perhaps she was pregnant? _No_ , Shancai decided. She didn't want to delve into a fresh wave of panic at such a speculation in her delirious state.

Shancai slumped down from the toilet seat and just sat crumpled, her arms weak by her sides. No longer could she muster even opening her eyes let alone take the towels from AhSi's hands, but she forced herself to take them and rub her face in them, earning a relieved sigh from AhSi.

"Shancai. How are you feeling?" AhSi's voice quivered ever so slightly at the sight of his wife. She could only shake her head before her head fell onto the towels she was holding, flecks of vomit clinging to the tips of her hair.

"Shancai!" AhSi quickly moved to Shancai, his hands finding her face buried in the towels. He placed his fingers underneath her nose and sighed, shaking his head slightly. Carefully, he got to his feet and lifted a sleeping Shancai from the frigid bathroom floor to the bed, tucking her in and cleaning up the final smears of sick from her face.

"Oh, my little pig." AhSi sighed, brushing his fingers gently down her cheek. His heart had finally settled, but he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, already missing her passionate touch against his skin. He averted his eyes from her closed ones, inhaling deeply.

"Just one night. Then I'll be back to finish what we started."


End file.
